Snow Globe Promises
by Kryssa
Summary: Kari's birthday is coming up and Davis wants to get her something special to prove how much he cares for her. Yet this gift proves to be worth more than bargained for.


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon or the characters. However, I do own this plot and the snow globe described here. Just for the record, this is a **_friendship_** fic between Davis and Kari. No offense to any Daikari fans, but I don't believe in that relationship. TK's known Kari way too long and been far closer to her than Davis is ever going to be. But_…_ I do think he's a decent character and thought I'd give him a break against all the Davis-bashing. _Italics_ are thoughts.

__

Snow Globe Promises

By: Kryssa

Ten of the Digi-destined were sitting in Tai Kamiya's front room, discussing plans for the huge task that lie in front of them. They were thankful that things like this only popped up once every month or so. Luckily, it was a lazy Sunday and they had the time to spare.

"Kari's birthday is coming up in a week, next Thursday," Tai reminded the group and a few sighs filled the air.

Yolei rolled her eyes. "We knew _that_. I was kind of hoping for details."

"Her party won't be until the Saturday after her birthday, though, so save your gifts for then," Tai finished. "And yes, this is a surprise so be careful about what you say around her."

"Any ideas on what we should pick her up?" Matt asked. "Because I'm stumped."

"Go for an angel theme or something like that if you can't think of anything," TK suggested. "Mimi will be back with her in an hour or so and tell us more then."

Kari was turning Sweet Sixteen, a special age for a special girl. She was going to have a small get-together with her friends after school on her birthday, but was going to have the big party with the Digi-destined on the set date. However, the kids had to get her out of the house to decide what they were going to get and surprise her with.

Mimi had volunteered to take Kari on a window-shopping spree to get an idea of what the young girl wanted and report back. Luckily, they learned how to make the DigiWorld act as a crossroads. That meant Mimi could go from New York to the DigiWorld to Japan within a few minutes. It was useful in getting rid of transportation problems; despite all the irritation it gave the teens from time to time.

Joe was a college sophomore while Tai, Matt, and Sora were college freshmen. They were the only ones who had the most difficulty finding the best date when all four could make time. Mimi and Izzy were high school seniors, Ken and Yolei were juniors, TK, Davis, and Kari were sophomores, and Cody was in 6th grade. Needless to say, their schedules were a touch more free but still jam-packed on certain days. But everything was working out rather well. Even the Kamiya parents agreed to it, saying they would help cover the money for food and decorations.

"What time should we be here, just to double check?" Joe asked.

Cody opened the D-terminal, checking the electronic calendar. "Mimi is taking her on a real shopping spree from 11:30 to 2:00. We have to be here at 1:00 for set-up, and even if she's a little early, Kari will get here around 2:30 or so."

"1:00 it is, then," Matt nodded.

"You're sure you don't know what to get her, Tai?" Sora questioned. "I mean, we can come up with some good stuff but a hint is nice."

Tai sighed. "Well, I know for a fact she wants a new, nicer digital camera." A few groans came up from all around.

"Those things cost up to $200 for a nice one," Izzy moaned.

"Well, the one she wants is $170," Tai shrugged. "Maybe if a bunch of us want to pick it up for her-"

"Aren't your parents gonna get that for her?" Ken questioned. "Something like that would definitely be a parental gift."

Mrs. Kamiya's voice came from behind them. "Not if you want to." They turned and she smiled at them. "If a few of you want to put in $30 or so, we'll cover the difference. We have other things I'm sure she'll love."

Joe was about to say something when the door handle began to shake. All the teens froze and looked at each other.

"Kari's back," TK noticed.

"I'll go distract her," Mrs. Kamiya whispered, and then headed for the door.

"I thought Mimi was gonna call before she brought Kari back!" Sora hissed to Tai. He shrugged helplessly, and then pointed to his bedroom.

"Everyone over 18, get into my room! She wouldn't understand why we're here!" Tai urged. The college kids literally ran into his bedroom and slammed the door as Kari and Mimi opened the front door. Mimi was carrying a small bag.

"Hi guys!" Kari said brightly, and then frowned in puzzlement. "Why is everyone here? There a problem in the Digital World?"

"No, nothing Kari!" TK covered. "Actually, we were talking about-"

"The newest plant I discovered in the DigiWorld!" Davis interrupted, speaking up for the first time since he arrived at the Kamiya house. Kari raised an eyebrow and the other kids looked at him like he was growing a flower on his forehead. "Want me to show you? We can take Mimi home then."

Kari shrugged. "Sure, OK." She looked at Mimi. "Ready for home? I'm had a great time but I'm beat."

Mimi grinned broadly, her bubbly spirit showing through. "I had a lovely time too. I hope I can see you sometime on your birthday, since I'll be so far away."

The trio began to walk to the computer room while Mrs. Kamiya was stashing things away in her room. TK grabbed Davis's hand as he walked with Kari to the computer. Mimi quickly slipped a list, full of birthday present ideas, to Yolei without Kari's notice.

"New plant?" he quizzed, and Davis smiled mischievously.

"Eh, I'll find something and just fake it," he shrugged. The other five just shook their heads as Mimi, Kari, and Davis were pulled through into the Digital World. It was silent for a second as they looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"I guess we should open the door," Ken smirked, hearing the whispering coming from inside the room.

*

"Bye, Mimi," Kari hugged the older girl. "Have a nice day."

"Talk to you later," Mimi chirped, then entered the other TV. Only Kari and Davis were left, much to Davis's relief.

__

Perfect, Davis thought happily. _No one around. No Digimon, no Tai or TK, no anyone else. Just her and me…_

"Davis?" Kari questioned for a second time. He snapped out of his revere and looked at her, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Kari? Sorry, I missed the question," Davis admitted.

Kari grinned. "It's OK. You looked a little lost, like you were daydreaming or something," she giggled. They began to walk back to the other TV set when Kari snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, you said something about finding a new plant here?"

Davis's thoughts spun. _Uh oh… just look for anything pretty, Davis!_ "Over there," he pointed, walking a little away from the TV set until he found a small patch of flowers with their petals specked light green and white. "I never saw this kind of flower and wondered if it was a healing or poisonous plant."

Kari bent down and gently touched a petal. It broke off and turned into green dust. She gasped and the rest of the plant crumbled and floated in the breeze. A little of it caught in Kari's hair and Davis's clothes, giving them a green tinge.

Kari laughed and clapped her hands. "These are very pretty, Davis. I've never seen them before." She dusted off her hair and Davis clapped his clothes to brush away the dust.

Davis smiled broadly. "Yeah, well I just thought you mike light…" he paused and Kari raised an eyebrow. "Might like to see them. Blech, I'm sorry."

"Speak much?" Kari teased.

"Eh, enough," Davis shrugged, and Kari giggled. They stood up and began walking back to the TV. "Oh yeah, I heard your birthday is coming up in a week. What do you want?"

"Nothing," Kari shrugged. "I'll be glad to have all my friends around me Thursday."

Davis threw her a sarcastic look. "Come on. You can't tell me there's nothing you want for your birthday."

Kari grinned. "I want a new camera, but I can get that with birthday money." She paused in thought. "Honestly, I don't think there's anything I want."

Davis nodded, seeing as how he wasn't getting anywhere with that. Finally, he began to gather his courage and ask her something more important to him. _Ask her now Davis! It's now or never!_ "Hey Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you… dating anyone now?"

Kari stopped short. "Why?" she asked seriously.

Davis put his hands in his pockets and kicked the ground. "Just curious. I just wanted to know."

"I'm dating TK," Kari answered shortly.

"Oh," Davis said. They continued to walk until Davis spoke up again. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Kari kept walking but she slowed down a little. "I don't know. I like you, but I really like TK. I don't want to lead you on, Davis, so I… I'm sorry, I really don't know."

Davis nodded silently. _If that's the worst rejection I'll ever hear, then I only have a little fear of asking again in the future and getting hurt. At least she was honest._

The duo reached the television and arrived back in the Kamiya within seconds.

"Thanks for walking with me, Davis," Kari murmured as she walked him to his door. Davis smiled weakly.

"No problem, Kari. I'll see you tomorrow," he waved, and then headed off for his house. He walked for twenty minutes, thinking about Kari and how much she meant to him.

__

Her birthday is coming up, and I want to get her something really, really special, Davis thought. As he walked down the busy streets, he came upon a shop with a sign "Music In A Box". _I should check this out. Girls like pretty things and Kari's as girly as they come sometimes._

Looking around to make sure no one saw him, Davis quickly ducked into the shop.

It was rather small shop, but it still surprised him to see all the music boxes, snow globes, and assorted music makers all on the shelves and tables. It was peaceful, quiet, and Davis felt incredibly out of place, like a bull that just stepped into a china shop. There were three other people in the shop and all were female.

__

Maybe I should go back outside… Davis thought as he heard a voice from his side.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?"

Davis turned his head and saw a girl about Mimi or Sora's age standing next to a display of boxes. Her hair was brown/black and she was looking at him curiously.

"Uh, I was just browsing," Davis replied quickly. She nodded and continued to place and move the items around.

He began moving around the store in a clockwise fashion, checking the shelves and gradually moving into the center of the room. He couldn't believe all the different music boxes everywhere. The left wall was filled with animals in the shape of sculptures, snow globes, designs on boxes, and even stuffed animals. He thought they were actually kind of nice, but it wasn't the special something Kari deserved. Some shelves were for special occasions, like birthdays or graduation or whatever. Those were nice, too, but too cutesy and almost too impersonal.

__

Anyone can get her a birthday globe, Davis thought as he picked up a snow globe with a glass teddy bear in the center and shook it gently. _I want something more special, more unique._ The snow globe glittered brightly and Davis smiled as he put it back.

By now, the other two ladies shopping had bought something and left already, leaving him the only person in the shop. However, he was too caught up in searching and listening he didn't even notice the fact. He checked music boxes themselves and listened to a few songs. Then, after finding a music box playing Fur Elise, one of Kari's favorite songs, he checked the price and nearly dropped the box.

__

Holy Mother of Angemon! That's expensive! Davis nearly shouted. He put it back, praying he wouldn't drop it, and made one more turn until he came to the last wall. These were the ones chock-full of angels and everything angelic.

__

Jackpot!

He slowly walked over to them, touching and looking at all the angels. Despite how unmanly it may have been to admit it, they were incredibly pretty. He checked a few more price tags and his heart fell into his stomach.

__

This stuff is too rich for my poor blood, he thought unhappily. Just as he was about to leave, the girl from before spoke up again, this time coming around next to him.

"Are you looking for a present for someone?" she questioned politely. Davis nodded and sighed.

"Actually, I am. But I can't afford this stuff," he admitted. The girl nodded.

"Anything in particular you're looking for? I may be able to help," she offered. Davis frowned and nodded.

"I would like to get her something with angels."

"Who? Your sister, mother, girlfriend?" she asked as she walked near a back door. Davis followed her and turned slightly pink.

"She's just a really good friend of mine and I wanna get her something special."

The girl smiled broadly. "That's really nice. Wish some of my guy friends were that thoughtful." There was a pause in conversation until she stopped at the farthest corner of the store. "These are all the discount items. Maybe you'll find something here you like. I can check the back of store, so stay here a minute."

"Thanks for the help," Davis called out, then turned to study the gifts. The girl left the area and entered the storage room.

__

Cool. This may be more in my price range, he hoped silently. There were actually some very nice globes and boxes here, but none of them really caught his eye.

"OK, here are three angel globes/statues that are discontinued," the girl returned, carrying three boxes. She set them down on the counter and Davis noticed her name was Nissa.

She opened the first box and pulled out the angel. Inside was a statue of an angel holding a bouquet of colorful flowers in her hands and her violet-white wings folded behind her, going from her head to her waist. Her dress was lavender and swirled all around her body while her blond hair flowed down her shoulders to her chest, strewn with flowers. She stood on a wooden platform with grass and various flowers blooming at her feet. Nissa turned it upside-down and cranked the music. Nocturne sounded all around the duo and the store.

Davis nodded. "That's nice…" he drifted off.

"But you're still looking for something else," Nissa finished, putting it down. Davis agreed.

"I don't really know what I'm looking for but I might know it when I see it."

"Check this one out," Nissa pulled out a snow globe. "It's really pretty, actually."

She unwrapped it and Davis grinned.

"I think I know what I'm looking for now!" he said happily.

The base of the snow globe was pink with porcelain roses sticking up all around. Inside the globe was an angel dressed in sky blue with a line of roses going down her side. Her wings were tinged the same blue color and her light brown hair had a halo of roses in it. A pink ribbon went around her shoulders and she held a dove in one hand and a rose in the other. Another dove perched on part of the ribbon while the angel stood on a cloud. Once again, Nissa turned over the angel and wound it the box. Wind Beneath My Wings sung through the air as Davis watched the glitter fall gracefully around the angel.

"That's it. I like that one," Davis announced. "How much is it?"

Nissa looked at the bottom again, making the angel shine more brightly. "$19.99." She looked at Davis. "Not a bad deal. Wanna take a look at the last one?"

Davis furrowed his brow in thought. "No, that's OK. I really like this one."

"Do you want to buy it now or later?" Nissa asked.

Davis shook his head. "I don't have the cash with me now. Could you save it for me?"

Nissa ran the angel through the computer. "Yeah, I can save this until Wednesday. What's your name?"

"Uh, Davis Motomiya. I'll be in by Tuesday," he answered. Nissa wrote his name on a slip of paper.

The computer beeped. "It'll cost you $21.74, just so you know."

Davis grinned. He had some money saved up from various odd jobs and was sure he had enough. Nissa began to rewrap the angel. "Thanks for all your help," Davis said gratefully.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for," Nissa grinned as she put his name with the angel. "See you in a few days."

Davis walked out of the shop, feeling much better than he had in a while. _Kari's going to love it! The angel reminds me of her, it's just perfect! I can't wait to give it to her! Even TK won't have a present as nice as this!_

He got home without knowing how he got there and began counting down the days until he could get the gift and Kari's birthday.

*

"Davis, we can't switch it around," Tai said flatly over the telephone. "Mimi's got to get her out of the house Saturday for two reasons."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Davis said in a relaxed voice. "To see Kari on her birthday and to get Kari out of the house. But I have her gift already and want to give it to her in private."

"Then wait until after the party," Tai said.

"Mimi went shopping with her already, can't she pick something up from what Kari told her?" Davis pleaded.

There was a silence on the telephone. "You'll have to talk with Mimi. It's really up to her."

"Thanks Tai," Davis said appreciatively. "I gotta call her now."

"My advice, Davis, is to use the computer to talk to her. You forget, New York is in a different time zone than Japan," Tai advised. "I'll talk to you later, then."

"OK, thanks again," and Davis hung up the phone and ran to the computer. _Let's see… if it's 9:00 right now, that means it's… 7 in the morning there!_ Davis sighed and dropped his head onto the desk. _Crud._

Davis brought his head up and began writing an e-mail to Mimi. Summed up, it nearly begged her to let him take Kari out. _Please write back ASAP! As in NOW, Mimi! _He sent it off and prayed. _Now all I can do is wait. I hate waiting._

Davis woke up an hour later to soft 'beep' from the computer. He opened his eyes and, to his delight, he had mail from Mimi. He opened it and it read:

Davis,

If you want to take her that badly, I guess I can't stop you, but let's try a compromise. If we "happen" to come across you and I "suddenly" have to leave or something stupidly coincidental like that, both of us get to spend some time with her. Write back what you think ASAP. I'm using the school's computer and waiting for an answer. ~Mimi~

Davis thought he was going to have a stroke of happiness. _YES!!!!!_ He thought happily.

Mimi,

That works for me! Your trip goes from 11:30 to 2:00, so what if I "run into" you guys somewhere around 1:00? Then you can get back to the Kamiya house, help them set up and do whatever else needs help with since I won't be there. What'cha think? -Davis

Davis,

Yeah that's fine with me. We're going to be walking on the shoreline near the clothing stores, on Kudaji St. I'll give you a call at 12:45 and tell you where we are exactly. I suggest you wait somewhere near Kudaji and Busai, since we'll be traveling down that way. I can find my way back to the party through the DigiWorld or whatever. Good luck and I'll talk on Saturday. ~Mimi~

Davis sighed in delight. _Perfect, everything is set up. Now, I just have to wait until Saturday._

*

"Happy birthday, Kari," Davis greeted her outside in the schoolyard.

"Thanks Davis," Kari smiled back.

"What's it feel like to finally be the big 1-6?" TK jested. Kari put a finger to her chin in mock contemplation.

"Well, it feels… the exact same as 15 did for a while," Kari said happily. "However, I'm enjoying the fact that I'm one of the older kids in the class now!"

"And speaking of class…" TK sighed. "The bell rang a few minutes ago. Come on, let's hurry up and head over there."

__

I think it's going to be a good day today, Kari thought.

She was right. In class, during lunch, many of the kids gave her cards and TK even gave her a small bouquet of flowers that he'd been hiding.

Finally, the last bell rang and Kari was about to go out with TK, Saira, and Gin when Davis tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up Davis?" Kari questioned. Davis looked kind of shy for a moment, which startled Kari. He was never shy or quiet about anything. _Hope he's not going to ask about a date…_

"Just wanted to wish you happy birthday again," he said, then hesitated a second. "Would you be upset if I gave you a hug?"

__

Whew! Kari felt relieved. "Sure, Davis. You're my friend, you don't have to ask."

Davis's eyes shone brightly for a second, then Kari grabbed him around the waist and hugged him tightly. He held her quickly, and then let her go.

"Have a good night," he wished her, and then left the classroom. TK came up next to Kari and put his arm gently around her waist.

"That was nice of him," TK said softly.

"Yeah, it was," Kari admitted. "I just feel bad sometimes…"

TK shook his head. "Look, Kari, you can't go around loving everyone you meet. You have affection for Davis, and he knows that. It's up to him how he wants to deal with it."

"I know you're right," Kari sighed. "But he's always been a good friend and person to know." A moment of quiet deliberation passed between the couple.

"Let's go, Kari," TK finally said. "The other girls are waiting for you."

Kari smiled. "It _is_ my birthday, isn't it? That's why you guys are treating me so special."

TK gave her a small kiss on the top on her head. "I always treat you special."

The couple walked out of the room to meet the others and was silently reassured that Davis was nowhere near.

Kari didn't like hurting her friend, even if she wasn't doing anything wrong.

*

"Davis, what a surprise!" Mimi said, sounding surprised. Davis could see in her eyes, though, that she was anything but surprised. A little irritated, maybe, but not surprised.

"Hey, what are you two doing downtown?" he asked affably.

"Just shopping," Kari admitted, looking down at a bag. "These are belated birthday gifts from Mimi."

"Long time no see," Davis greeted Mimi. She looked him up and down quickly, and then her eyes softened. "Glad to see that you could get to see Kari near her birthday."

"Me too," Mimi said warmly, and then checked her watch. "Oh my God!"

"What?" both asked.

"It's already 1:00! I gotta go! I have a dance lesson at 2:00!" Mimi shrieked. Kari looked a little disappointed. "I'm so sorry I can't keep shopping, but we got a lot of cool things!"

Kari smiled slightly. "Yeah, and I had a great time talking with you."

"We'll walk with you to the nearest computer," Davis offered. "I mean, it'd be wrong to send you back home all alone." He noticed Kari stiffen slightly out of the corner of his eye.

Mimi hesitated a second. "All right, but just to the DigiWorld. I'm a big girl and can get home from there."

"Agreed," Davis said, then offered his arms to the girls. "Shall we be off?"

Kari and Mimi laughed. "We be off," Mimi joked as she put one arm through his right one and Kari took his other side.

It took them a little while to find a computer with Internet connection, but they were talking and enjoying each other's company. Once they reached the computer, all three went into the DigiWorld and walked with each other until they reached the second TV set. Finally, they had to say goodbye to Mimi.

"See you soon," Mimi waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the shirts and skirts," Kari thanked her friend.

"Happy birthday, Kari," Mimi said warmly.

"Bye now, don't be a stranger!" Davis said as she went into the TV. However, this had been planned in advance and Mimi would be dropped right into the Kamiya house. And like before, it was just the two of them.

"I wonder if Gatomon's around," Kari wondered out loud.

__

Not bloody likely, Davis thought happily. _Probably with the rest of the Digimon and humans waiting for Kari at Tai's house._ Out loud he said, "This isn't her territory. If anything, we're going to see Wormmon or even V-mon."

Kari nodded, remembering that. They lapsed into silence again until Davis talked. "Why don't we stay here for a few minutes, just to relax?" Davis offered.

"OK," she shrugged. The two of them walked until they reached a small hill that overlooked a river and a few mountains. They sat down in silence and Davis pulled his backpack off.

"What'cha got in the bag?" Kari quizzed him.

__

Give it to her! "It's your late birthday present," Davis told her as he opened the pack and pulled out a box. "Happy 16th."

Kari's eyes widened with shock. "Davis, you didn't…"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," he said exasperated. "Now open it, I want to know if you really like it."

Kari's hands shook slightly as she took the box from him, a little surprised by its weight. The wrapping was a less-than-stellar job, proving that Davis himself had wrapped it. Still, she looked pleased to see that he did it himself.

__

Good sign so far! He reassured himself. _And here comes the moment of truth._

Kari got rid of all the wrapping paper and Davis shoved it back in his bag. She looked puzzled as she opened the box. When she finally got rid of all the wrapping and padding, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened even further as she pulled the snow globe from the box.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. "Oh Davis…"

"Do you like it?" he asked, feeling worried all of a sudden. Then she tackled him, hugging him tightly around the neck, answering his question easily.

"It's so beautiful. Oh Davis, how did you know I always wanted a snow globe?" she asked, her voice wavering. Davis was too stunned to do anything but hug her back. They sat like that for a few seconds until Kari pulled away. He could see her eyes shining brightly.

"This is so thoughtful, I love it," she gushed. "Oh my God, I can't believe you got me this."

"Play the music," Davis grinned. Kari's looked even more excited.

"It's musical?" she turned it upside down and squealed in delight. "Davis, this is so perfect."

Davis felt incredibly proud as Kari turned the music box on and listened to the music. Finally, she actually began to cry; yet a smile was still on her face.

"Kari…" Davis said, feeling emotion welling up inside.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, gently running her fingers along the roses and glass. "It reminds me a little bit of Angewomon with the ribbon. And the song is so pretty; it just seems to echo off the whole land. All the sequins make it shine like a sky full of stars."

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured back. He quickly checked his watch and saw it was about 1:45. Kari wiped her face with the back of her hand and looked at Davis.

"Thank you Davis," she said, giving him a second hug. This time, though, she gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "You know you're one of my best friends, right?"

He was a little too shocked to say anything, so he nodded.

"I want you to know something," Kari said, turning slightly serious. "No matter what happens, we're always going to be friends. We have a special bond between us that no one can break because we care about each other. I know that you like me the same way TK does, but…"

"But you like him back," Davis finished softly, looking away and down the hill. Kari turned the globe over and cranked it again so the song continued to play.

"It would be wrong of me to say I'm sorry, because I'm not sorry that I really care for TK. I just wish that I didn't have to hurt you in the process because you're worth more than that. You're too good for me to lie to and give you the false hope that maybe one day I'll agree to try to find an emotion I don't have," Kari continued, shaking the snow globe. The reflections created hundreds of rainbows all around.

"I think I love you, Kari," Davis finally admitted. She didn't say anything or respond in a way that belied her surprise. _I wish you loved me back._

"We have a different kind of love," Kari said. "Maybe it's not the same as the one I have for TK but that doesn't mean it's not so strong." She shook the globe again. A silence landed on the two with only the snow globe to fill the emptiness.

"If I can't get you as my girlfriend, I think I can try to settle for having you as my best friend," Davis said, turning his head and looking at the snow globe. "When I saw that, I thought of you standing in there, holding a dove with glitter everywhere. An angel of light ensnared in glass."

Kari's face turned slightly sad. "I feel so vulnerable sometimes because everyone can see me, just the way they see through this glass, but are too afraid to get too close. I like you Davis because, despite the fact that I'm so distant sometimes, you're willing to care about me," she told him. "You're willing to get try and touch the angel."

Kari turned it on one last time. "I don't want anything to change between us. I don't want to have to drift away now that you know how I feel." Tears started up in her eyes again. "I'd miss having you around, to laugh with and spend time with and to just… be thankful to have."

"How about this, Kari?" Davis said, taking the snow globe from her hands. "As long as you have the snow globe and you don't destroy it, not counting a possible accident, then I'll always be there." He shook it and the angel's wings were covered in sparkles. "Like the angel is always in her glass and glitter world, I'll be there to protect you."

Kari looked at the globe musingly. "I'd like that.

Davis smiled and looked at Kari, then handed it back to her. Their hands met as she put hers over his, then Kari gently took the gift. She wrapped it back up in the box and Davis put it back in his bag.

"Let's get you back home," Davis said firmly. "Your parents are probably expecting you."

"OK," Kari agreed and they traveled through the TV a few blocks from the Kamiya residence. "I had a great day," she admitted. "Thank you again for the snow globe. It means more to me than you're ever going to know."

Davis smiled as he opened the door. "I think I have a pretty good idea. Ladies first."

Kari walked through the door, took off her shoes, and began walking to her room when she stopped and noticed the crepe paper hanging from the ceiling and the snacks laid out on the two tables.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

Kari shrieked and Davis began to laugh as everyone, from Joe to Cody to Gomamon to Armadillomon jumped up from various hiding spots in the kitchen, front room, and closed doors. Gatomon literally flew into her arms and Kari hugged her Digimon tightly.

"Happy birthday, Kari!" Sora sang out. "Welcome home!"

Kari went from person to person, hugging and kissing and talking quickly. Davis took off his shoes and sat on the carpet and waited for her to get to him.

"You knew!" Kari hissed at him as she gave him a light punch on the arm.

"But of course, dearie," he grinned.

A very off-key round of "Happy Birthday" was sung as Mrs. Kamiya brought out a store-bought chocolate cake. Kari blew out the candles and Davis wondered what she wished for. He caught her eye just as the final flame went out.

__

Maybe for good friendships in the future, he thought.

Then came time for presents.

"Davis, where's your gift to Kari?" Tai questioned the younger boy. Davis shrugged casually.

"She's got it already," Davis answered. Tai raised an eyebrow, but was distracted as Kari began opening the gifts.

From Mimi were the various articles of clothing that they had bought on the shopping trip. Kari had been ecstatic to see Mimi again that she almost started crying again. Sora bought her a gold necklace with a small amethyst angel pendant to go along with it. Matt and Joe had gotten her a new portable CD player with a new CD she'd been dying for. Izzy, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Tai had pitched in and given her the new digital camera she's been lusting after for months. It was about here that Kari was crying tears of happiness.

From TK, she received a journal with the first 20 pages filled with pictures, letters, and notes that he had written or taken. On the cover was a dancing angel. Kari had hugged TK so long and so hard he nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. This time, when Davis saw the burst of love flow between the two, he didn't feel the aching in his chest quite as harsh as it used to be.

__

Guess I'm starting to accept it, Davis reflected. Some time during the party, when everyone was distracted, he put the snow globe on Kari's bed. _The wind beneath my wings. I wonder if it means that she's my wind or I'm hers. I hope it works both ways._

*

Somehow, 8:00 PM had rolled around too quickly and everyone had left except Tai and Kari obviously. The Digimon had to get back to the DigiWorld to watch the territory, but Gatomon stayed as long as she could. Tai was heading back to the university in the morning, but Mrs. Kamiya refused to let him drive back.

Kari had just finished washing up when she went into her room and saw the box sitting on her bed, the top bunk. Tai was lying on his old bed, the one under hers.

"Have a nice surprise, little sis?" Tai asked.

"It was great," Kari said, her voice warm and happy. "And I was definitely surprised."

"Good," Tai said sounding quite satisfied. Kari jumped up to her bed and opened the box. The angel snow globe still rested peacefully, unbroken and unmarred. Just like her friendship shared with Davis.

__

Thank you Davis, Kari said again. _My angel._

She slowly climbed down and put the music box on her dresser. Tai sat up and looked at her.

"Where did you get that from?" Tai questioned. "Mom and Dad didn't give it to you, did they?"

"No," Kari shook her head. "My best friend gave it to me."

"Oh, TK? I didn't see that."

"No, silly," Kari answered. "Davis did."

Tai raised his eyebrow. "You're kidding."

"Isn't it pretty?"

"It's lovely, but… that doesn't seem like a Davis kind of gift," Tai admitted. "I was expecting… I don't know. Anything _but_ that."

Kari wound up the music box and watched as it shone gently in the lamp light.

"Sometimes love and friendship show us things we normally wouldn't notice," she said, putting down the globe.

"Just like the music hidden the box?" Tai said wryly.

"Just like the music too," Kari agreed. "We found a way inside the glass to inner angels."

Tai's voice softened and turned serious. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Kari turned and jumped back onto her bed. "Of course."

"What about TK?"

"What about him? He's my boyfriend and that's not going to change." Kari stopped and thought a moment. "Just like how Davis is always going to be my friend, no matter what. The snow globe will attest to that."

Tai could hear the conversation end in her voice, so he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Somewhere a few blocks away, just as the music box played in Kari's room, Davis heard the song in his mind.

__

A snow globe angel, he thought contentedly. _And I finally managed to get inside._


End file.
